The present invention relates to compositions comprising various vitamins and minerals, and without added iron, and methods for using these compositions for prophylactic nutritional supplementation and therapeutic nutritional supplementation in, for example, physiologically stressful conditions and to minimize the effect of exogenous iron supplementation.
Nutrition plays a critical role in maintaining good health. Proper nutrition prevents dietary deficiencies, and also protects against the development of disease. Proper nutrition plays an increasingly important role as the body faces physiological stress. For example, as the body ages it suffers significant physiological stresses. Specifically, as the body metabolism shifts to accumulating larger fat stores and decreasing lean body mass, this increase in body weight may lead to obesity and associated conditions such as diabetes, cardiovascular disease, hypertension, osteoarthritis, and cancer. Other conditions, such as anorexia, malnutrition, gastrointestinal disorders, chronic alcoholism, chronic infections, acute infections, congestive heart failure, hyperthyroidism, poorly controlled diabetes, cheilosis, gingivitis, stomatitis and dietary restrictions, often result in physiological stresses that may be exacerbated by poor nutrition. In particular, these disease states may result in increased oxidative stress or elevated homocysteine levels that further compromise health.
Thus, nutritional supplementation serves a vital role in protecting against poor nutrition and disease. More specifically, nutritional supplementation may provide the necessary vitamins, minerals, and other nutrients that might otherwise be lacking in the diet, and provide the nutritional defense against disease development. The invention herein provides for compositions and methods, specifically using an iron-free multi-vitamin/mineral/antioxidant formulation, designed to optimize health and wellness, minimize oxidative stress, and normalize homocysteine levels.
The present invention provides nutritional compositions without iron and methods of using these compositions for both prophylactic and therapeutic nutritional supplementation, specifically in physiologically stressful conditions. Specifically, the present invention relates to novel compositions of vitamins and minerals, without exogenous iron, that can be used to supplement the nutritional deficiencies observed in patients with anorexia, malnutrition, gastrointestinal disorders, chronic alcoholism, chronic infections, acute infections, congestive heart failure, hyperthyroidism, poorly controlled diabetes, cheilosis, gingivitis, stomatitis, and/or dietary restrictions. In addition, the compositions may be used to treat the nutritional deficiencies of patients suffering from a disease state that results in increased oxidative stress or elevated homocysteine levels.
The compositions of the present invention include various vitamins and minerals that improve the nutritional state of a patient; these compositions preferably may be used therapeutically or prophylacticly. The vitamins of the present invention may preferably comprise one or more of carotenoids, vitamin E, vitamin D3, vitamin C, thiamine, riboflavin, niacin, folic acid, pyridoxine, biotin, pantothenic acid, and cyanocobalamin. The minerals of the present invention may preferably include one or more of magnesium, manganese, zinc, selenium, chromium, and copper. In addition, the present invention may preferably comprise other nutritional elements, such as alpha lipoic acid, and/or lutein. The compositions of the present invention preferably do not include exogenous iron as an added component.
In a preferred embodiment, the compositions of the present invention comprise carotenoids in a range of about 2400 IU to about 3600 IU, vitamin E in a range of about 80 IU to 120 IU, vitamin D in a range of about 320 IU to about 480 IU, vitamin C in a range of about 240 mg to 360 mg, thiamine in a range of about 16 mg to 24 mg, riboflavin in a range of about 4 mg to about 6 mg, niacin in a range of about 20 mg to about 30 mg, folic acid in a range of about 0.8 mg to 1 mg, pyridoxine provided in a range of about 20 mg to 30 mg, biotin in a range of about 80 xcexcg to about 120 xcexcg, pantothenic acid in a range of about 12 mg to about 18 mg, cobalamin in a range of about 40 xcexcg to about 60 xcexcg, magnesium in a range of about 40 mg to about 60 mg, manganese in a range of about 1.2 mg to about 1.8 mg, zinc in a range of about 20 mg to about 30 mg, selenium in a range of about 80 xcexcg to 120 xcexcg, chromium in a range of about 40 xcexcg to about 60 xcexcg, copper in a range of about 1.2 mg to about 1.8 mg copper, lipoic acid in a range of about 12 mg to about 18 mg, and lutein in a range from about 4 mg to 6 mg, wherein these compositions are free of added iron.
In another embodiment of the compositions of the present invention, vitamin E is present as d-alpha tocopheryl succinate, vitamin D is vitamin D3, niacin is niacinamide, chromium is chromium chloride, selenium is present as sodium selenate, zinc is zinc oxide, carotenoids consist of alpha-carotene, beta-carotene, cryptoxanthin, lutein and zeaxanthin, magnesium is magnesium oxide, manganese is present as manganese sulfate, and copper is cupric sulfate.
In a further preferred embodiment of the present invention, the composition includes about 3000 IU carotenoids, about 100 IU d-alpha tocopheryl succinate, about 400 IU vitamin D3, about 300 mg vitamin C, about 20 mg thiamine, about 5 mg riboflavin, about 25 mg niacinamide, about 1.0 mg folic acid, about 25 mg pyridoxine HCl, about 100 xcexcg biotin, about 15 mg calcium pantothenate, about 50 xcexcg cyanocobalamin, about 50 mg magnesium oxide, about 1.5 mg manganese sulfate, about 25 mg zinc oxide, about 100 xcexcg selenium, about 50 xcexcg chromium chloride, about 1.5 mg cupric sulfate, about 15 mg alpha lipoic acid, and about 5 mg lutein, wherein this composition is free of added iron.
In addition, the compositions of the present invention may be administered to an individual on a daily basis and the composition may be administered orally. Furthermore, the compositions of the present invention may include a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier.
The present invention also relates to methods for supplementing nutritional deficiencies in a patient or person by administering a composition comprising carotenoids, vitamin E, vitamin D, vitamin C, thiamine, riboflavin, niacin, folic acid, pyridoxine, biotin, pantothenic acid, cobalamin, magnesium, manganese, zinc, selenium, chromium, copper, alpha lipoic acid, and lutein, wherein this composition is free of added iron.
The methods of the present invention may be used to treat patients suffering from anorexia, malnutrition, gastrointestinal disorders, chronic alcoholism, chronic infections, acute infections, congestive heart failure, hyperthyroidism, poorly controlled diabetes, cheilosis, gingivitis, stomatitis, and dietary restrictions. In addition, these methods may be used to treat the nutritional deficiencies in patients suffering from a disease state that results in increased oxidative stress or elevated homocysteine levels.
In a preferred embodiment, the methods of the present invention utilize compositions comprising carotenoids in a range of about 2400 IU to about 3600 IU, vitamin E in a range of about 80 IU to about 120 IU, vitamin D in a range of about 320 IU to about 480 IU, vitamin C in a range of about 240 mg to 360 mg, thiamine in a range of about 16 mg to about 24 mg, riboflavin in a range of about 4 mg to about 6 mg, niacin in a range of about 20 mg to about 30 mg, folic acid in a range of about 0.8 mg to about 1 mg, pyridoxine provided in a range of about 20 mg to about 30 mg, biotin in a range of about 80 xcexcg to about 120 xcexcg, pantothenic acid in a range of about 12 mg to about 18 mg, cobalamin in a range of about 40 xcexcg to about 60 xcexcg, magnesium in a range of about 40 mg to about 60 mg, manganese in a range of about 1.2 mg to about 1.8 mg, zinc in a range of about 20 mg to about 30 mg, selenium in a range of about 80 xcexcg to about 120 xcexcg, chromium in a range of about 40 xcexcg to about 60 xcexcg, copper in a range of about 1.2 mg to about 1.8 mg copper, lipoic acid in a range of about 12 mg to about 18 mg, and lutein in a range from about 4 mg to about 6 mg, wherein these compositions are free of added iron.
In a further preferred embodiment, the methods of the present invention utilize a composition comprising about 3000 IU carotenoids, about 100 IU d-alpha tocopheryl succinate, about 400 IU vitamin D3, about 300 mg vitamin C, about 20 mg thiamine, about 5 mg riboflavin, about 25 mg niacinamide, about 1.0 mg folic acid, about 25 mg pyridoxine HCl, about 100 xcexcg biotin, about 15 mg calcium pantothenate, about 50 xcexcg cyanocobalamin, about 50 mg magnesium oxide, about 1.5 mg manganese sulfate, about 25 mg zinc oxide, about 100 xcexcg selenium, about 50 xcexcg chromium chloride, about 1.5 mg cupric sulfate, about 15 mg alpha lipoic acid, and about 5 mg lutein, wherein this composition is free of added iron.
Proper nutrition is essential for maintaining health and preventing diseases. The compositions and methods of the present invention provide the means to optimize good health by utilizing vitamin, mineral, and antioxidant nutritional supplementation. More specifically, the compositions of the present invention contain a variety of antioxidants, which may minimize free radical concentrations and minimize the deleterious effects of oxidative stress, and vitamins and minerals that support normal levels of homocysteine. It is to be understood that the terminology used herein is used for the purpose of describing particular embodiments only, and is not intended to limit the scope of the present invention. It must be noted that as used herein and in the appended claims, the singular forms xe2x80x9ca,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9can,xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cthexe2x80x9d include plural reference unless the context clearly dictates otherwise.
The compositions of the present invention may preferably comprise antioxidant factors that may protect against oxidative stress. Oxidative stress occurs as the body""s natural use of oxygen creates unstable molecules known as free radicals, which steal stable electron partners from other molecules, launching more free radicals and increased molecular and cellular instability. This xe2x80x98oxidative stressxe2x80x99 is implicated in over 200 diseases, including cardiovascular disease and cancer, which are attributed to free radical oxidation. Rock et al., 96 J. AM. DIETARY ASSOC. 693-702 (1996). For example, lipid peroxidation is the initiating step in the oxidation of low-density lipoproteins (LDL). In turn, the lipid peroxides oxidate other lipoproteins, which are taken up by the cells of the arterial wall. Eventually, the deposited oxidized lipoproteins form an atherosclerotic plaque. Id. The antioxidant components of the compositions and methods described herein may preferably include one or more of vitamin E, selenium, vitamin C, carotenoids, lutein, and lipoic acid.
The compositions and methods of the present invention also may preferably include B-complex vitamins, which are critical for health as each is part of one or more coenzymes in metabolizing food properly. This class of vitamins is water-soluble nutrients, not stored significantly in the body. Importantly, the B-complex vitamins may help normalize homocysteine levels and metabolism. High homocysteine levels have been correlated directly with increased risk of atherosclerosis and other heart disease. Although the exact mechanism by which homocysteine contributes to heart disease is not fully understood, it may act as an endothelial irritant that promotes atherosclerosis by inducing endothelial dysfunction. B-complex vitamins are required for the proper function of the homocysteine metabolic pathway, thus maintaining adequate levels of these vitamins may assist in normalizing homocysteine levels and maintaining good health. The B-complex vitamins of the present compositions and methods may preferably include one or more of thiamin (B1), riboflavin (B2), niacin (B3), pantothenic acid, biotin, folic acid, pyridoxine (B6) and cobalamin (B12).
Minerals are inorganic, or non-carbon-containing, elements that are critical for healthy physiological processes, and are contemplated in the compositions and methods of the present invention. For example, minerals act as cofactors for hundreds of enzymes that range from those associated, for example, with food digestion, nucleic acid production, protein synthesis to antioxidant enzymes. One particular mineral, chromium, is essential in healthy insulin function, as it plays a direct role in insulin""s interactions at the cellular level. The minerals of the compositions and methods of the present invention may preferably include one or more of chromium, zinc, copper, magnesium, and manganese.
Another mineral, iron, is specifically excluded from the compositions and methods of the present invention. Although iron is an essential mineral with many functions, iron has also been implicated as a catalyst for lipid oxidation. Specifically, lipid oxidation associated with LDL cholesterol has been correlated strongly with an increased risk of cardiovascular disease. Moreover, some older patients exhibit sensitivity to iron or build-up of iron concentration in the liver. Although iron supplementation may be indicated in specific population groups or disease states, universal supplementation may not always be recommended. Hence, the compositions and methods of the present invention are preferably free of added iron.
Vitamin D may preferably be a component of the compositions and methods of the present invention. Vitamin D is a fat-soluble xe2x80x9chormone likexe2x80x9d substance essential for healthy bones. This vitamin increases the absorption of calcium and phosphorous from the gastrointestinal tract, and improves essential mineral resorption into bone tissue. Vitamin D can be converted to its active form from exposure of the skin to sunlight. This fact is among the reasons why vitamin D deficiency is common in the elderly, notably the institutionalized, who spend little or no time out of doors. Deficiencies lead to increased bone turnover and loss, and when severe, osteomalacia or softening of the bones. Supplementation with vitamin D has been shown to moderately reduce bone loss, increase serum 25-hydroxyvitamin D, and decrease serum parathyroid hormone levels. Dawson-Hughes et al., 337 NEW ENG. J. MED. 670-76 (1997); Lips et al., 86 J. CLIN. ENDOCRINOL. METAB. 1212-21 (2001).
Preferably, the vitamin D of the compositions and methods of the present invention is vitamin D3. In the body, vitamin D3 is produced when its precursor is exposed to ultraviolet irradiation (e.g., sunlight) and then hydroxylated in the liver to form 25-hydroxyvitamin D3, the major form of vitamin D in the circulation. This form of the vitamin may be hydroxylated again in the kidney, yielding 1,25 hydroxyvitamin D3, the most potent form of vitamin D. As noted above, vitamin D3 plays a role in the maintenance of calcium and phosphorus homeostasis, but it is also active in cell differentiation and immune function. In a preferred embodiment of the invention, vitamin D3 is present in the amount ranging from about 320 IU to about 480 IU. In a particularly preferred embodiment, vitamin D3 is present in an amount of about 400 IU.
As discussed previously, the antioxidant components of the compositions and methods described herein preferably include vitamin E, selenium, vitamin C, carotenoids, lutein, and lipoic acid.
Vitamin E is a fat-soluble vitamin antioxidant found in biological membranes where it protects the phospholipid membrane from oxidative stress. More specifically, alpha-tocopherol, the most abundant and most active form of the vitamin E family, is the principle lipid-soluble, chain breaking antioxidant in tissue and plasma. RECOMMENDED DIETARY ALLOWANCES 99-101 (Nat""l Research Council, 10th ed., 1989) (hereinafter xe2x80x9cRDAxe2x80x9d). Vitamin E inhibits the oxidation of unsaturated fatty acids by trapping peroxyl free radicals. It is also an antiatherogenic agent, and studies have demonstrated a reduced risk of coronary heart disease with increased intake of vitamin E. Stampfer et al., 328 New Eng. J. MED. 1444-49 (1993). Vitamin E is available in various forms known to those of skill in the art. In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, vitamin E is present in an amount ranging from about 80 IU to about 120 IU. In a particularly preferred embodiment of the invention, vitamin E is present d-alpha tocopheryl succinate. A preferred embodiment of the invention includes about 100 IU d-alpha tocopheryl succinate.
Along with vitamin E, the mineral selenium is a component of the antioxidant enzyme, glutathione peroxidase, which plays a critical role in the control of oxygen metabolism, particularly catalyzing the breakdown of hydrogen peroxide. Burk, 3 ANN. REV. NUTRITION 53-70 (1983). Glutathione peroxidase prevents the generation of free radicals and decreases the risk of oxidative damage to numerous tissues, including the vascular system. Holben, 99 J. AM. DIETARY Assoc. 836-43 (1999). Another selenoprotein is the enzyme iodothyronine 5xe2x80x2-diodinase that converts thyroxine (T4) to triiodothyronine (T3). Selenium is available in many forms known to those of ordinary skill in the art. In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, selenium is included in a range of about 80 xcexcg to about 120 xcexcg. In a preferred embodiment of the invention, selenium is present as sodium selenate. A preferred embodiment of the invention includes about 100 xcexcg sodium selenate.
Vitamin C (also known as ascorbic acid) is another antioxidant present in the invention described herein. The major biochemical role of the water-soluble vitamin C is as a co-substrate in metal catalyzed hydroxylations, and it has antioxidant properties in interacting directly with superoxide hydroxyl radicals and singlet oxygen. Vitamin C also provides antioxidant protection for folate and vitamin E, keeping vitamin E in its most potent form. It also enhances the absorption of iron. RDA, at 115. In addition, vitamin C is required for collagen synthesis, epinephrine synthesis, and bile acid formation. Moreover, vitamin C has been implicated in inhibiting atherosclerosis by being present in extracellular fluid of the arterial wall and potentiating nitric oxide activity, thus normalizing vascular function. A preferred embodiment of the compositions of the present invention includes a supplemental dose of vitamin C, preferably in the amount of about 240 mg to about 360 mg. A preferred embodiment of the present invention includes about 300 mg of vitamin C.
Along with vitamins E and C, and selenium, carotenoids are a group of antioxidants embodied in the present invention. There are over 600 carotenoids occurring naturally in fruits and vegetables. Many of these fat-soluble compounds, of which beta-carotene is a well-known example, have pro-vitamin A activity as well as antioxidant activity. Less-known carotenoids include alpha-carotene, lutein, cryptoxanthine, and zeaxanthin. The compositions and methods herein include a cartonoid complex that closely mirrors that found naturally in fruits and vegetables. In particular, the carotenoids of the present invention may preferably include alpha-carotene, beta-carotene, cryptoxanthin, lutein, and zeaxanthin. In particular, lutein and zeaxanthin are the major carotenoids that make up the macular pigment of the eye""s retina, and their antioxidant properties protect the eye from light-induced damage and macular degeneration. Berendschot et al., 41 INVEST. OPHTHALMOL. VIS. SCI. 3322-26 (2000). In a preferred embodiment of the invention, carotenoids are included in a range of about 2400 IU to about 3600 IU. In a more preferred embodiment of the invention, the carotenoids include a mixture of alpha-carotene, beta-carotene, cryptoxanthin, lutein, and zeaxanthin. A preferred embodiment of the invention includes about 3000 IU of a mixture of alpha-carotene, beta-carotene, cryptoxanthin, lutein, and zeaxanthin.
Lutein is also preferably included in the compositions and methods described herein and is preferably included in an amount distinguished from that included in the mixed carotenoids. Regarding the antioxidant activity of lutein, scientists have demonstrated that lutein is an effective antioxidant capable of scavenging peroxyl radicals and quenching reactive oxygen species. Rapp et al., 41 INVEST. OPHTHALMOL. VIS. SCI. 1200-09 (2000). Thus, the compositions and methods of the present invention may include lutein, preferably in the amount ranging from about 4 mg to about 6 mg. A preferred embodiment of the invention comprise about 5 mg lutein.
Lipoic acid is an antioxidant and is preferably included in the compositions and methods of the present invention. Known as the xe2x80x9cuniversal antioxidant,xe2x80x9d alpha lipoic acid is both a lipid- and water-soluble antioxidant that works synergistically with other antioxidants in the cell""s mitochondria. In addition to working with other antioxidant nutrients, lipoic acid has powerful, pro-antioxidant enzyme properties. Alpha lipoic acid is also a cofactor for several regulatory enzymes, including pyruvate dehydrogenase, and appears to have an effect on glucose transport and utilization. Rudich et al., 42 DIABETOLOGIA 949-57 (1999). Alpha lipoic acid also increases tocopherol activity and acts as a metal chelator. Furthermore, alpha lipoic acid improves microvascular perfusion. Haak et al., 108 EXPERIMENTAL and CLINICAL ENDOCRINOLOGY and DIABETES 168-74 (2000). A preferred embodiment of the compositions of the present invention comprises alpha lipoic acid in the amount ranging from about 12 mg to about 18 mg. A particularly preferred embodiment of the present invention comprises about 15 mg of lipoic acid.
In addition to antioxidants, the compositions and methods of the present invention also preferably include one or more B-complex vitamins such as thiamin (B1), riboflavin (B2), niacin (B3), pantothenic acid (B5), biotin, folic acid, pyridoxine (B6) and cobalamin (B12).
Thiamine (vitamin B1) plays a role in carbohydrate metabolism and neural function. It is a coenzyme for the oxidative decarboxylation of alpha-ketoacids (e.g., alpha-ketoglutarate and pyruvate) and for transketolase which is a component of the pentose phosphate pathway. Folate deficiency and malnutrition inhibit the activity of thiamine. RDA, at 123. One embodiment of the compositions of the present invention may comprise thiamine, preferably in the amount ranging from about 16 mg to about 24 mg. In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the form of thiamine is thiamine HCl. A preferred embodiment of the invention comprises about 20 mg thiamine HCl.
Riboflavin (vitamin B2) is a component of two flavin coenzymes, flavin mononucleotide (FMN) and flavin adenine dinucleotide (FAD). These flavoenzymes are involved in a number of oxidation-reduction reactions including the conversion of pyridoxine and niacin. RDA, at 132. Flavoenzymes also play a role in a number of metabolic pathways such as citric acid cycle, amino acid deamination, purine degradation, and fatty acid oxidation and thus help to maintain carbohydrate, amino acid, and lipid metabolism. In one embodiment, the compositions and methods of the present invention comprise riboflavin, preferably in the amount ranging from about 4 mg to about 6 mg. A preferred embodiment of the invention comprises about 5 mg of riboflavin.
Niacin, also called vitamin B3, is the common name for two compounds: nicotinic acid (also called niacin) and niacinamide (also called nicotinamide). Niacin and is particularly important for maintaining healthy levels and types of fatty acids. Niacin is also required for the synthesis of pyroxidine, riboflavin, and folic acid. RDA, at 137. Administration of niacin may also produce a reduction in total cholesterol, LDL, and very low density lipoprotein (VLDL) levels; and an increase in high density lipoprotein (HDL) cholesterol levels. Nicotinamide adenine dinucleotide (NAD) and NAD phosphate (NADP) are active coenzymes of niacin. These coenzymes are involved in numerous enzymatic reactions such as glycolysis, fatty acid metabolism, and steroid synthesis. Henkin et al., 91 AM. J. MED. 239-46 (1991). One embodiment of the compositions and methods of the present invention may comprise niacin, preferably in the amount ranging from about 20 mg to about 30 mg. In a preferred embodiment of the invention, niacin is present in the form of niacinamide. A preferred embodiment of the invention comprises about 25 mg of niacinamide.
Folic acid (vitamin B8), also called folate or methylfolate, is essential for the formation of red and white blood cells within bone marrow and also plays a role in heme formation. RDA, at 150. Folic acid in its active form, tetrahydrofolate, is a coenzyme that is involved in the transfer of methyl groups and it plays a role in DNA synthesis, purine synthesis, and amino acid synthesis, such as the conversion of glycine to serine and the transformation of homocysteine to methionine. The activation of folic acid requires a vitamin B12-dependent transmethylation and vitamin B12 is also necessary for folic acid delivery to tissues. Id. One embodiment of the compositions and methods of the present invention may comprise folic acid, preferably in the amount ranging from about 0.8 mg to about 1.0 mg. A preferred embodiment of the invention comprises about 1 mg of folic acid.
Pyridoxine (vitamin B6) is another B-complex vitamin included in the compositions and methods described herein. The administration of pyridoxine may reduce the levels of homocysteine. Bostom et al., 49 KIDNEY INT. 147-52 (1996). The active forms of pyridoxine, pyridoxal-5xe2x80x2-phosphate (PLP) and pyridoxamine-5xe2x80x2-phosphate, are coenzymes for numerous enzymes and as such, are essential for gluconeogenesis, niacin formation, and erythrocyte metabolism. RDA, at 142-143. Pyridoxine is a coenzyme for both cystathionine synthase and cystathionase, enzymes that catalyze the formation of cysteine from methionine. Homocysteine is an intermediate in this process and elevated levels of plasma homocysteine are recognized as a risk factor for vascular disease. Robinson et al., 94 CIRCULATION 2743-48 (1996). Hence, one embodiment of the compositions and methods of the present invention may comprise pyridoxine, preferably in the amount ranging from about 20 mg to about 30 mg. In a preferred embodiment of the invention, pyridoxine is in the form of pyridoxine HCl. A preferred embodiment of the invention comprises about 25 mg pyridoxine HCl.
Biotin, another water-soluble B-complex vitamin, acts a coenzyme for a number of carboxylases, and thus has an important role in gluconeogenesis, fatty acid metabolism, and amino acid metabolism. RDA, at 166. For example, biotin serves as a carboxyl carrier for pyruvate carboxylase, which is involved in gluconeogenesis; acetyl CoA carboxylase, which is involved in fatty acid synthesis; and propionyl-CoA carboxylase, which is involved in glucose production. Researchers believe that biotin inhibits the effects of uremic toxins on tubulin polymerizaton. Braguer et al., 57 NEPHRON 192-96 (1991). Thus, one embodiment of the compositions and methods of the present invention comprises biotin, preferably in the amount ranging from about 80 xcexcg to about 120 xcexcg. A preferred embodiment of the invention comprises about 100 xcexcg biotin.
Pantothenic acid (vitamin B5) is a component of both the coenzyme A macromolecule and the acyl-carrier protein. These coenzymes function as carriers for acyl groups and are required for the synthesis of fatty acids, cholesterol, steroid hormones, and neurotransmitters. The coenzyme A complex also has a major role in the acetylation and acylation of numerous proteins. RDA, at 169. One embodiment of the compositions and methods of the present invention comprises pantothenic acid, preferably in the amount ranging from about 12 mg to about 18 mg. In a preferred embodiment of the invention, pantothenic acid is present as calcium pantothenate. A preferred embodiment of the invention comprises about 15 mg calcium pantothenate.
Cobalamin (vitamin B12), another important vitamin included in the compositions and methods described herein, can be converted to the active coenzymes, methylcobalamin and 5xe2x80x2-deoxyadenosylcobalamin. These coenzymes are necessary for folic acid metabolism, conversion of coenzyme A, and myelin synthesis. For example, methylcobalamin catalyzes the demethylation of a folate cofactor, which is involved in DNA synthesis. A lack of demethylation may result in folic acid deficiency. RDA, at 159-160. Deoxyadenosylcobalamin is the coenzyme for the conversion of methylmalonyl-CoA to succinyl-CoA, which plays a role in the citric acid cycle. Importantly, cobalamin, along with pyridoxine and folic acid in implicated in the proper metabolism of homocysteine. Cobalamin is available as cyanocobalamin, methylcobalamin, hydroxocobalamin, adenosylcobalamin, and hydroxycyanocobalamin. One embodiment of the compositions and methods of the present invention may comprise cobalamin, preferably in the amount ranging from about 40 xcexcg to about 60 xcexcg. In a preferred embodiment of the invention, cobalamin is present as cyanocobalamin. A preferred embodiment of the invention includes about 50 xcexcg cyanocobalamin.
As noted previously, minerals are inorganic elements that play a crucial role in physiological processes in the body relating to good health. The compositions and methods of the present invention may comprise minerals, and, in a preferred embodiment, comprise one or more of selenium, discussed above, and magnesium, manganese, zinc, chromium, and copper.
Magnesium is found primarily in both bone and muscle. Magnesium is an essential component for over 300 enzymes, including enzymes of biosynthetic pathways, glycolysis, protein synthesis, transketolase reactions, and membrane transport. Magnesium is also involved in the formation of cAMP, a cytosolic second messenger that plays a role in cell signaling mechanisms. In addition, magnesium functions both synergistically and antagonistically with calcium in neuromuscular transmission. RDA, at 188. Specifically, magnesium is critical for the maintenance of electrochemical potentials of nerve and muscle membranes and the neuromuscular junction transmissions, particularly important in the heart. Not surprisingly, magnesium deficiency is tied to cardiovascular disease and hypertension. Agus et al., 17 CRIT. CARE CLINICS 175-87 (2001). Indeed, oral magnesium therapy improves endothelial function in patients with coronary disease. Shechter et al., 102 CIRCULATION 2353-58 (2000). Yet, most individuals in the U.S. receive only about seventy-five percent of the magnesium they need from their diets. Magnesium is available in a variety of salts. One embodiment of the compositions and methods of the present invention comprises magnesium, preferably in the amount ranging from about 40 mg to about 60 mg. In a preferred embodiment of the invention, magnesium is present as magnesium oxide. A preferred embodiment of the invention comprises about 50 mg magnesium oxide.
Manganese, like magnesium, plays a key role in multiple enzymes and is needed for healthy skin, bone, and cartilage formation, as well as glucose tolerance. For example, manganese is a cofactor for enzymes such as glutamine synthetase, pyruvate carboxylase, and mitochrondrial superoxide dismutase. RDA, at 230. In particular, manganese is essential for glycoprotein and proteoglycan synthesis, and thus is involved in the formation of connective and skeletal tissue, as well as carbohydrate and lipid metabolism. It also helps activate superoxide dismutase, an important antioxidant enzyme. Manganese is available in many forms known to those of ordinary skill in the art, including manganese sulfate, manganese oxide, manganese oxy-sulfate, and manganese proteinate. One embodiment of the compositions and methods of the present invention comprises manganese, preferably in the amount ranging from about 1.2 mg to about 1.8 mg. In a preferred embodiment, manganese is present as manganese sulfate. A preferred embodiment of the invention comprises about 1.5 mg of manganese sulfate.
Zinc plays a role in numerous metabolic activities such as nucleic acid production, protein synthesis, and development of the immune system. There are more than 200 zinc metalloenzymes including aldolase, alcohol dehydrogenase, RNA polymerase, and protein kinase C. Zima et al., 17 BLOOD PURIF. 182-86 (1999). Moreover, zinc stabilizes RNA and DNA structures, forms zinc fingers in nuclear receptors, and is a component of chromatin proteins involved in transcription and replication. Zinc is available in many forms, such as zinc oxide and zinc sulfate. One embodiment of the compositions and methods of the present invention comprises zinc, preferably in the amount ranging from about 20 mg to about 30 mg. More preferably, zinc may be present as zinc oxide. A preferred embodiment of the invention comprises about 25 mg zinc oxide.
The trace mineral chromium harmonizes with insulin at the cellular level to optimize the release of energy from glucose, as well as maintaining proper cellular lipid or fat metabolism. Specifically, chromium increases insulin binding to cells, insulin receptor number, and activates the insulin receptor kinase leading to increased insulin sensitivity. Several studies suggest that adequate chromium levels are needed for optimal glycemic control. See, e.g., Anderson et al., 26 DIABETES METABOLABOLISM 22-27 (2000); Vincent, 130 J. NUTRITION 715-18 (2000). The concentration of chromium declines with age, and coronary artery disease appears to be associated with low levels of chromium. RDA, at 241. Yet, ninety percent of adults in the U.S. consume less than the recommended minimum amount of chromium. Chromium is available in various forms known to those skilled in the art, such as chromium chloride, chromium sulfate, chromium potassium sulfate, and chromium picolinate. One embodiment of the compositions and methods of the present invention comprises chromium, preferably in the amount ranging from about 40 xcexcg to about 60 xcexcg. Preferably, chromium is supplied as chromium chloride. A preferred embodiment of the invention comprises 50 xcexcg chromium chloride.
Copper is a component of several enzymes associated with numerous physiological functions, including, for example, oxidase enzymes, such as cytochrome c oxidase, and cytosolic superoxide dismutase. RDA, at 224. In particular, copper is a cofactor of lysyl oxidase, which is critical for lysine cross-linking in collagen and elastin. Copper acts as an antioxidant, and promotes the synthesis of melanin and catecholamines. In addition, copper is present in the blood as ceruloplasmin which is involved in oxidizing iron prior to transport to the plasma. Copper is available in multiple forms, such as cupric oxide, copper sulfate, cupric acetate, and alkaline copper carbonate. One embodiment of the compositions and methods of the present invention comprises copper, preferably in the amount ranging from about 1.2 mg to about 1.8 mg. In a preferred embodiment of the invention, copper comprises cupric sulfate. A preferred embodiment comprises about 1.5 mg cupric sulfate.
The compositions and methods of the present invention represent a combination of essential vitamins and minerals that work together with various metabolic systems and physiological responses of the human body. The active ingredients are available from numerous commercial sources, and in several active forms or salts thereof, known to those of ordinary skill in the art. Hence, the compositions and methods of the present invention are not limited to any particular form of the vitamin or mineral ingredient described herein.
The ingredients of the present invention are preferably combined into a composition which may be in the form of a solid powder, caplets, tablets, lozenges, pills, capsules, or a liquid, and which may be administered alone or in suitable combination with other components. For example, the composition of the present invention may be administered in one or more caplets or lozenges as practical for ease of administration. Each of the vitamins and minerals is commercially available, and can be blended to form a single composition or can form multiple compositions, which may be co-administered.
To prepare the compositions of the present invention, each of the active ingredients may be combined in intimate admixture with a suitable carrier according to conventional compounding techniques. The carrier may take a wide variety of forms depending upon the form of the preparation desired for administration, e.g., oral, sublingual, nasal, topical patch, or parenteral. Preferably, the composition may consists of one to three caplets or lozenges, the composition of each being identical to each other caplet or lozenge.
In preparing the composition in oral dosage form, any of the usual media may be utilized. For liquid preparations (e.g., suspensions, elixirs, and solutions), media containing, for example water, oils, alcohols, flavoring agents, preservatives, coloring agents and the like may be used. Carriers such as starches, sugars, diluents, granulating agents, lubricants, binders, disintegrating agents and the like may be used to prepare oral solids (e.g., powders, caplets, pills, tablets, capsules, and lozenges). Controlled release forms may also be used. Because of their ease in administration, caplets, tablets, pills, and capsules represent the most advantageous oral dosage unit form, in which case solid carriers are employed. If desired, tablets may be sugar coated or enteric coated by standard techniques. All of these pharmaceutical carriers and formulations are well known to those of ordinary skill in the art. See, e.g., WADE and WALLER, HANDBOOK OF PHARMACEUTICAL EXCIPIENTS (2nd ed. 1994).
Other objectives, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following specific examples. The specific examples, while indicating specific embodiments of the invention, are provided by way of illustration only. Accordingly, the present invention also includes those various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention that may become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description. The invention will be further illustrated by the following non-limiting examples.